Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having improved display quality.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, there have been demands for reductions in the weight and thickness of monitors, televisions, portable display devices and the like. In response to such demands, existing cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices have been replaced with flat panel display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices or organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices. Since the flat panel OLED display devices have high response speed, low power consumption and wide viewing angles, they have been increasingly considered for use as a next generation flat panel display device.
An organic light emitting display device is configured to include at least an organic light emitting material corresponding to red, green and blue light. Such an organic light emitting material can be degraded depending on the usage time, which may become a factor that determines the whole useful life of the organic light emitting display device.
In general, among the organic light emitting materials of a blue color, the useful life of the blue-series organic light emitting material is relatively short as compared to the organic light emitting materials of other colors. In order to ensure a long service of the display device, there is a need to improve the useful life of the blue-series organic light emitting material. Moreover, among the blue-series organic light emitting materials, a lighter sky blue-series organic light emitting material has a longer useful life than that of a darker deep blue-series organic light emitting material. Further, since the sky blue-series organic light emitting material has higher energy efficiency compared to the deep blue-series organic light emitting material, it has an advantage of reducing the power consumption of the organic light emitting display device. However, since the sky blue-series organic light emitting material has color reproducibility which is inferior to the deep blue-series, it is difficult to express a rich and natural color.
Meanwhile, in the case of the organic light emitting display device using the deep blue-series organic light emitting material, while it has excellent color reproducibility and generally superior display quality, it has problems due to the low energy efficiency and the short useful life of the display device due to the material's shorter useful life.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.